What you see isn't always what you'll get
by ThatShadeWolf
Summary: Sonic has to stay the night with you, Genos and Saitama. Genos hasn't told you're gender to Sonic leaving you nervous with your feministic body and making you shy about leaving your room, not like you weren't shy to begin with. This will be a yaoi, it is rated M for language and later themes.
1. Chapter 1

And I live, I think. I've fallen off the face of the Earth for a few years and I apologize to you as the reader that you've been without content from me in ages. After watching One punch man I wanted to write more stories, and the gumption lasted a while too I have a decent amount of this story already written out and ready to edit. So look out for more activity from me, because I plan on writing more for you guys. Enough blabber lets move on. This is going to be a yaoi rp with Speed o sound sonic and the reader. I wanted to try something different. and if this holds good results as the introduction then I'll post the rest of it. Yaoi is boy on boy if you don't like leave before you read any more of this story because it will move on to more things. Mature for language and later themes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I looked outside to the quickly fading sunlight. My head not even visible across the room. This was one of the worst winter nights I have ever seen. It was very cold even inside. But under my two blankets, I was in pure warm bliss. I looked back up from the dim glow of my phone up to my window. Only to see the mesmerizing glow of the snow reflecting the little light from my room and the surrounding city. I still couldn't believe how I came to live in City Z's abandoned section. I had literally ran into Genos and his friend Saitama.

I was then interrupted from my thoughts by the sound of laughter. Then the sound of Genos talking to someone who was obviously not Saitama. "Of course you can stay for at least one day. Just don't wreck anything." I overheard Genos speaking to…to someone. "I won't wreck anything." That…that voice. I gave a sigh. That person had an amazing voice and I had to hear more of their beautiful voice. Then I heard the footsteps coming closer. I panicked before I heard Genos' voice again. "This room is offlimits." I heard Genos say just outside my door…good thing it was locked. "Why?" The succulent voice questioned. "The person who sleeps in this room is extreamly self conscious." PERSON! This is why I'm always mistaken for a woman. Genos never tells our house guests my gender. So when I leave my room, which I eventually have to. They take one look at my rear as I rush past and assume I'm a girl. Not a girl! I'm just shy. "Alright. I won't enter this room." I…I heard sarcasm in his voice, Genos tell me you heard that! "Good, the room next door is the one you'll be sleeping in." FUCK! I panicked as I only heard one pair of footsteps walking away. "I wonder what's behind door number one." Then to my relief he walked away. But my stomach decided to have a say in the matter complaining loudly for more food.

I gave a groan, with 'him' here I was kind of scared to leave my room. But I kind of had to, I didn't sleep in a pantry.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

So what'd you think? Is it good enough to continue with? I hope so, I'll see you in the next part if this gets a good or decent response or I just feel like it.


	2. Chapter 2

So after what seems like forever I'm back. And I mean it this time. I plan on updating this more since it's so fun to write along side Stormy Night, which isn't as easy to write as this one is. But a lot of people are following it and reading it. Though some people want this continued, and lucky for them, so do I. Enough pleasentries onto what you really came to this for.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So after a few minuets I slowly sat up still wrapped in my blankets not wanting to leave their warmth for it was fairly cold in our house. But I needed food as I was constantly reminded by now painful growls from my stomach, but I didn't want to leave my room. I turned and sat on the edge of my bed eventually unwrapping myself carefully from the warmth of my blankets. Only to be quickly embraced tightly by the cold that was lingering in my room. I shivered and stood up from my bed my feet like ice on the hardwood floors. I quietly unlocked my door and opening it a crack I peeked out making sure no one was in sight. Satisfied that everyone was downstairs I slowly opened the door and quietly yet quickly made my way down the hallway to the top of the stairs. Holding my breath I carefully peeked down them and listened to see if anyone was anywhere near the base of the stairs. Hearing nothing I let out a quiet sigh and slowly ease myself onto each step wanting to keep my presence unknown until I was finished grabbing what I needed. After what seemed like forever I rested my foot onto the floor now on the same floor where everyone else was. Heart racing threatening to burst out of my chest any second now, with a deep breath I very carefully survey the storage room and still with no signs that anyone knew that I had left my room I stealthily make my way to the doorway freezing anytime something made a sound. Finally at the door of the storage room I peaked around the corner and listened intently for any sign that someone was going to make their way to the pantry or the entertainment room. Since it was clear that everyone was in the dining room, being as there were no lights on in the entertainment room. I enter the pantry quietly shutting the door behind me as to not be obvious that I was in there, same as to not turn the light on. Breathing heavily I closed my eyes and just listen to the silence and very faint chatter mixed with occasional groans from the house. And upon opening my eyes I had a mission, to quickly decide on what I wanted and scramble back to my room before being discovered.

I quickly moved over to one of the shelves and inspected what was on it. A box of granola bars not even opened and gathering dust. Some kind of trail mix that I forgot we even had, and a bunch of varied drinks. I moved to inspect the other shelves and was met with the same kind of disappointment. There wasn't even anything worth eating to choose from! Man I guess pretzels and a bottle of water would have to do. Jiggle jangle. Oh no. No no no. Someone's coming in the pantry. I wedged myself next to a shelf and hid my face in my sleeves and hoped, no begged, that whoever it was didn't see me. I listened to my heart pound as the door squeaked slightly on its hinges as it was swung open to reveal 'him'. Oh god why did it have to be him. My world came to almost a complete standstill as I took him in. Black hair pulled into a messy ponytail that rebelliously stuck straight up into the air and bangs that seductively framed his face. Silvery gray eyes that had a slight hint of purple to them, giving an intense stare forward as he was already looking over the shelves and not seeming to see me. Purple marks under each unwavering eye, seeming to be a tattoo. A small perfectly shaped nose sat above beautifully shaped lips set into a frown, all above a perfectly defined strong looking jawline. And he had on a loose black t-shirt with a design I haven't seen before with black jeans that hugged his frame. On his jeans had a silver belt, more for decoration than to actually hold his pants up, as well as a purple scarf looking object loosely hanging out from his jeans. And then his eyes shifted to see me, all but hugging a shelf for dear life hiding behind my sleeves, water and pretzels. As he spotted me the corner of his lips curled slightly to a smirk. He was handsome but I didn't want to stay in the same room for too long, I glanced to the door and to my surprise he left it open. Yes an easy exit! Without a second thought I rushed out of the pantry dashing up the stairs as fast as I could go without falling on my face. Once at the top I dashed into my room and slammed the door shut locking it without hesitation.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I hope you all enjoyed, hopefully not as bad of a cliffhanger as I can do. And to make up for not updating anything in so long, A super long update. Like 800 words. I don't have a name for the main character though, but that doesn't matter yet. I'm super proud of the writing in this update so I really hope this was enjoyed. I shall get working on a new update right away, so look forward to that. And this is to be kind of a drama/romance/comedy kind of a story and I plan to do my very best to make this as enjoyable as possible.


	3. Chapter 3

Well isn't this getting a good response. I'm glad. I've had this part ready for a while just waiting a bit before posting it. I'm not going to waste your time with an intro. that and I need to get the next part fleshed out more before I can post that.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I shook as I slid down to the floor my back resting against the door. H-He saw me. I don't know what went though his mind as he spotted me, and I'd be fine with never finding out. I place my hand against my chest clenching my shirt tightly in my fist. I could feel my heart racing screaming out in pain as it thundered loudly from within its cage that was my body. Curling my legs up to meet my thundering chest I set down what I grabbed from the pantry. With one arm hugging my legs I slowly stretched out my second arm and gazed at my trembling hand. What's gotten into me? I've never acted like this around any of the other guests. I mean I always was shy, but never have I been so scared in my life. Shifting slightly I place my trembling hand against my face letting out a single silent sob. I'm so useless. If I react like that to people I don't know then I'll never be able to fall in love. Shivering I stood up carefully picking up my water and pretzels. I slowly made my way to my bed my legs threatening to give way as I trembled. Setting on the edge of my bed I stare solemnly into my hands watching the water sway inside its bottle due to my unrelenting trembling. My body gave way to another shiver and I leaned back to lay on my bed staring at the ceiling. Eventually I curled under my blankets and stared at the dim light of my phone. I began to think back onto when I met Genos and Saitama…

'I ran as fast as I could the sound of my feet pounding echoing all around me as I ran through the alleyway. The shouts of anger and pleas for me to stop echoing out not very far behind me as I knew that if I stopped the two men after me would do more than what I knew they wanted. My body ached, my legs screaming that I had to stop and rest, but my brain yelled equally as loud that if I stopped I was a dead man. "Get your fucking ass back here girl!" "You're dead when we catch you!" "Now she's definitely not going to stop you idiot!" Hot tears ran down my cheeks as I ran turning a corner onto a main street. A few seconds later it felt like I hit a brick wall as I fell to the ground holding my nose as it instantly began to bleed. I glanced up spotting two men I've never seen before staring down at me with curious looks as to why I wasn't paying any attention to where I was going. I swivel back to face the alley way hearing more curses shouted after me. "Where the fuck do you think you can go bitch!" Swiveling back to face the two mystery men I quickly stood blood already spreading down my face like lava. Without a word I ran behind the slightly taller blonde man in a loose hoodie as the two men chasing me came flying out of the alley way. I clung onto his sleeve as the men had spotted me cowering behind the two men. "Come on girl, we told ya we weren't gonna hurt ya. We just wanted to talk." One of the guys lied hoping that the men I was hiding behind would just let me go. "How about you just go away and find another poor girl to harass?" I heard the soft voice of the man I was clung to speak. "How about you go back home and mind your own business?" "Not when two young men hurt and are harassing a young woman." H-He saw my bruises? I glanced down to my wrist at the bruise that was very prominent. "You best leave before I have to use force." I heard a slight whirring sound and glancing up I saw an orange light coming from the palm of his now outstretched hand followed by a pair of footsteps as the two men ran away. Next thing I knew my legs turned into jelly as I went unconscious exhausted from pushing my body too hard while running away.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Figured to give you an insight to why main character is so shy. And don't worry, he has a name. You'll find out soon enough. Hope this was still entertaining. I have an end I want to reach. I don't want to rush things and would love to have a nice development along the way. I hope you all enjoy coming along for an amazing journey with this story.


	4. Chapter 4

I'm back. I planned to split this into two but I'm just gonna let it go. Think of it as apologies for going so long without an update. Reason is I got trapped in writers block. Had no idea how to continue it but I figured it out!~ I hope you all don't mind such a long part. I'll be doing my best to put out more in a reasonable time but I'll be moving soon so we'll just have to see. Enjoy!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I cracked my eyes open the morning sunlight stirring me from dreamless slumber. I slowly convinced my body to sit up as I stretched and yawned. I hoped he had already left as I'd rather not run into him again. He made me think that he had some devious plan with that smirk of his last night. It was that or the fact that he got to see who slept in the room that was off limits for him. I quickly shook my head. This is not the time to be worrying about if he was still here. Giving a sigh I pulled the covers off of my body instantly greeted by the chilly morning air as it gave me a hug good morning. I grabbed my phone and checked the time. Nine thirty. Perfect. I still can make it down there before Genos made breakfast. With my phone still in hand I happily bounded towards my door and hesitated. But eventually the idea of having Genos' delicious fresh cooked breakfast won me over as I unlocked the door and swung it open greeted by Genos' surprised face. "I was just coming to see if you planned on coming down. I'm getting ready to make breakfast now." He said. "I…I planned on coming down, he's still here isn't he?" I asked timidly holding my phone to my chest and glanced down the hallway to the spare bedroom. "Oh you mean Sonic, yea he's still here. I would have introduced you to him but I know how you are and thought better of it." Genos said and my heart skipped a beat. Great…just great. "Alright…I'll still be coming down for breakfast. Is he still in his room?" I asked looking up at Genos hoping that he was. "Yea, I was just going to see if he was going to come down soon." He replied with gesturing to the spare bedroom. "Alright." "He tries anything and I'll kick his ass, so don't worry so much." Genos said picking up on my reluctance to be around him. "But I've told you…" "I said don't worry so much, now go get ready for breakfast. And if it helps you can help me cook this time." Genos said interrupting my excuse and smiling gently towards me. "F-Fine, and I'd love to help you cook." I said and his smile grew. "Good, now go get washed up while I go see if he's awake." He said as I flushed red ever so faintly, Genos is such a good guy.

With a nod I shut my door and hurried over to the top of the stairs before pausing as I heard Genos knock on the door to the spare bedroom. "Come on it's too early for this shit!" I barely heard shouted from the other side of the door. I chuckled and began quickly rushing down the stairs in a better mood than before. Sonic huh? Such an interesting name for a quirky guy. I shouldn't judge him though, I only 'interacted' with him for a whole two seconds. Only because he came into the pantry while I just so happened to be in the same room. "Morning Saitama!~" I greeted him cheerfully as he glanced up at me with a yawn. "Someone's rather cheery this morning, sleep well?" He asked shifting a bit on the couch. "Uhm, not really. But it's beautiful out today don't ya think?" I said grinning and he only chuckled. "No matter how long you stay here, I'll never understand you." I chuckled slightly and while heading to the bathroom I glanced out the window. The sunlight shimmering off of the brilliantly white snow was breathtaking. It truly was a beautiful day today. Slowly taking in a breath I closed my eyes and sighed feeling my anxiousness fade away.

Finally I made my way into the bathroom silently shutting the door behind me as I walked over to the sink. I turned on the light and splashed my face with lukewarm water. Smooshing my face for a bit I glance into the mirror mossy green eyes staring back at me from my reflection. I am charming in my own ways. Turning I grabbed my hairbrush that I always keep in the bathroom to remind myself to brush my hair in the morning. I like brushing out any possible tangle from my hair, not because it's long but since I don't want to risk getting my short hair snarled together. After getting my short brown hair brushed I sat my brush down in the basket I keep it in and grabbed the towel to wipe my face off. With a sigh I set the towel down and stare at my hair in the mirror. My hair just lazing on my head with little to no volume, I glance about the sink until I spot what I wanted, a container of moose. Opening it up I scoop up a small amount with my finger I rub the moose over a few more fingers. I then style my hair into something more reasonable, eying myself in the mirror I'm happier with how I look. Still feministic but whatever, I can't change body type as easily as hair style.

With that in mind I stepped out of the bathroom as Genos walked down the stairs with Sonic. WAIT! With Sonic!? I sprung back into the bathroom and shut the door behind me securing it with the lock. I stared at the texture in the wood as I heard Genos greet Saitama and ask where I was. "Oh come on now." I heard Genos groan as he approached the door. "Come on I thought you'd be okay why'd you go and lock yourself in there?" I heard the concern in his voice but I couldn't bring myself to unlock the door. I couldn't even answer him, I had completely froze. Yep, still can't be around company. I sighed and turned and sat with my back to the door and looked down to my clothes, I was still in my pajamas. Why didn't I get changed before coming downstairs? "I know you're still in your pajamas…you want me to grab you a change of clothes?" I heard Genos whisper to me from the other side of the door. Shifting I turned to the door so I could answer. "I'd like that." I answered him. "Alright, just do me a favor, recall our conversation earlier. And remember what I told you…I'll be back." He said and I heard him walk off. Remember what he told me? What did he say? Thinking back on the events that took place not that long ago I flushed red in embarrassment as I remembered. 'He tries anything, I'll kick his ass, so don't worry so much.' That's right. Okay after I change I'll brave breakfast. I took a deep breath as I heard a soft knock on the door. "I got you a change of clothes, now open the door."

I slowly stood up and turned to the locked door. With a sigh I unlocked and opened the door enough so I could grab my clothes. When I looked through I saw Genos' soft smile and instantly relaxed, I took the clothes from him and shut the door so I could change. I unfolded the shirt and pants smiling at Genos' choice of clothes for me. He knows me a bit too well. With a soft chuckle I pulled off my pajamas, all but my blue briefs of course, so I could pull on what Genos picked. Once I was dressed I again looked at myself in the mirror again. Light blue shirt with black print of music lines but instead of the usual notes were cat paws randomly dotted everywhere on the front of the shirt. Genos also picked out for me a pair of slim black jeans that were form fitting. Which was fine but with how it made my ass look it made me a bit more nervous to be around Sonic. I mean I barely knew the guy so how can I know I can trust being around him?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

HAHA! I know another teasy cliffhanger. But I'm gonna be continuing to write up more. We'll have to see if I can avoid writer's block and if I can get another part out in a reasonable amount of time.


End file.
